


all i want to do is pull you closer

by fullmoonfreaky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Twincest, Daithan, Fluff, If you squint really hard you can see dom!Danny, Incest, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoonfreaky/pseuds/fullmoonfreaky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with the nightmares.</p><p>They all get the bloodcurdling, violent nightmares, it's a mutual thing. Each of their nightmares takes different tolls on the boys, too: Danny tosses and turns, Ethan whimpers long into the night and Aiden tears at the sheets with his claws.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all i want to do is pull you closer

It starts with the nightmares.

They all get the bloodcurdling, violent nightmares, it's a mutual thing. Each of their nightmares takes different tolls on the boys, too: Danny tosses and turns, Ethan whimpers long into the night and Aiden tears at the sheets with his claws. Before they even met Danny, before Beacon Hills, Ethan and Aiden had worked out a system. They had years of dark nights with one of them crawling into the opposite bed and holding the other until they were less frightened and calm enough to sleep again. The system works without fail, until Danny comes into play.

Aiden hates that he's losing Ethan to the human. Sure, Danny's sweet and loving, he dotes on Ethan and he can be everything Aiden can't be to Ethan. He can love Ethan when Aiden can't, and begrudgingly, Aiden gives him that. But the long touches between his brother and Danny make Aiden want to punch a wall. He's jealous of Ethan for finding the true love he's been unable to match and he's jealous of Danny for replacing him in Ethan's life, taking over as first place in Ethan's heart.

Ethan starts sleeping overnight at Danny's. _Danny has the same problem,_ Ethan tells Aiden. _He has nightmares about everything he's experienced in his life. He dreams of his surgery and of being poisoned at the Jungle and of watching his best friend die in front of him._ The nightmares are torturous, and at least with Ethan by his side, Danny can sleep.

That used to be me, Aiden thinks angrily, but he can't stay mad. Not when his brother is happy, when Ethan is welcome sneaking through Danny's window and into his bed. He knows what else they've been doing in that bed and the images infuriate him.

It isn’t until one awful night when Aiden is alone, when the nightmares are really bad, that he gives in. He wakes to his claws out and his mattress ripped open, images of spilled blood that’s covering Aiden’s claws and there are mutilated bodies behind his eyelids. Too often, the body is Ethan, neck snapped or head torn off and the memory makes Aiden howl. He’s sweating, too, and without a second thought he’s out the door and running down the street.

Danny’s window is open when he arrives, and he leaps to the second floor ledge to slide through it. Danny and Ethan are curled up on the bed, and when his feet hit the floor, they both open their eyes hazily to look at him.

Aiden looks at the ground guiltily, as if he’s afraid to ask permission. He’s intruding on their moment, in their space, and if it’s silent for another moment he might as well head back out to suffer through the night on his own.

 _Nightmares?_ Ethan asks. Aiden nods slowly, and Danny smiles gently at him, crooking a finger and beckoning him over. He falls onto the bed, unsure of where to go until Danny tugs him over, tucking Aiden under his arm to mirror Ethan on the other side. Danny’s pulse is thrumming gently and Aiden can feel it through their skin, can hear Ethan’s too. He waits for them to settle back into the bed.

First, Danny tilts Aiden’s chin up. He isn’t sure what’s happening, but Danny kisses him, soft and chaste and warm. Aiden presses back against him. He feels a need to stay and Danny feels like home and now Aiden understands what Ethan loves about the human so much.

Danny pulls his mouth back, a light and tired grin on his lips, then turns to Ethan and kisses him too. Aiden figures that’s probably what he looked like when Danny kissed him. Ethan is practically melting against Danny’s mouth and Aiden doesn’t feel the familiar pang of jealousy anymore. It looks and feels right.

It’s even better when they separate and Ethan sits up and leans over Danny, to meet Aiden’s lips in their last kiss of the night. His brother is sweet and loving and he can feel seventeen years of their love behind the kiss. Its right in all the wrong ways and Aiden decides he doesn’t want to stop kissing either of them, ever.

Danny slides down and both twins burrow against him. Ethan tugs the sheets up, covering the three of them. Aiden’s grateful for that, because he ran out without his shirt and it isn’t a warm night. His brother’s hand reaches under the fabric to him, taking Aiden’s hand and twining their fingers together.

They leave their clasped hands on Danny’s stomach and the boy in the middle looks content with the light touch. It’s inclusive, and Aiden realizes from now on it isn’t DannyandEthan or AidenandEthan anymore. It’s the three of them.

He’s okay with that. It’ll be a whole different problem if Deucalion or Kali smell it on them, or if they’re seen together by the wrong people, but maybe it will work. Maybe Aiden and Ethan can get out of this Alpha mess they’re caught up in and can run, bringing Danny with them somewhere they won’t be interrupted.

 _Don’t think too hard,_ Ethan whispers into the silent room. He knows Aiden well, knows Aiden overstresses the smallest things and he’s right. There’s time to worry later. Right now they need sleep, and Aiden wants to take advantage of this newfound love.

Danny’s hand comes up to stroke through his hair. Aiden leans into the gentle touch. It’s unfamiliar but god, Aiden thinks he could get used to it.

 _Go to sleep Aiden._ The human says, firm but kindly. _We’ll talk about it in the morning. We’ve been waiting for you for too long._ And at Danny’s confession, Aiden raises a curious eyebrow at his brother and Danny. They were expecting him to join them?

But they both shut their eyes and Aiden realizes he’ll have to wait to get his answer. And if being with them takes the nightmares away, then morning will arrive sooner than he could realize and the three of them can talk then. So Aiden snuggles back against Danny and squeezes Ethan’s hand lightly. He can wait.

For now, all he wants to do is pull them closer.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm the first one to write fic for this! (Other than one person, who mentioned it as a side pairing) So, holy shit! I've been calling them 'Daithan' on Tumblr (I came up with the name. It'd be great if it sticks) and I figured even if it's short and dumb I have to be one of the first one to write it! Plus, I've got a few fics lined up in my kink bingo outline that includes these three, so those will come too! Now, as far as I know one of the few who writes/ships this pairing-threesome, but if anyone can point any others out to me it'd be holy fantastic. And I've corrected this blurb to say, nope, not the first in the tag overall.
> 
> So, yeah! Enjoy. Title from the song Sleazy Bed Track, from the Scott Pilgrim Soundtrack. And as it goes without saying, I am in no way affiliated with Teen Wolf or it's characters, and this is a fictional work I created with no claim of ownership of the characters/show. Just the writing is mine.


End file.
